I Really Love You
by pinkyjinmonster
Summary: Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin saling mencintai. Tetapi percintaan yang dijalani mereka berdua seakan-akan penipuan dan kebahagian yang diimpikan tidak tercapai walaupun mereka saling mencintai. Seperti ada batu penghalang di antara mereka. Namjin/ Monjin/ Kim Namjoon/ Kim Seokjin/ BL/ bxb/ Boys Love/ [ Reupload]
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic from my shy brain- Dont plagirism

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Chapter 1 – Bahagiakah Aku?

Cahya matahari sangat menyilaukan dan sudah memancar tegak di atas kepala dan juga atap rumah Kim Seokjin. Hawa sejuk pagi hari telah menghilang dan digantikan dengan hawa panas menyengat daripada matahari namun pria yang asyik tidur di atas kasur tetap tidak bergerak. Mati agaknya.

Seokjin yang tidur pulas terasa seperti ia berada di sauna kerana bahang panas sangat terasa di kulit mulus dan cantik kepunyaannya. Seokjin akhirnya terpaksa membuka matanya akibat tidak dapat menahan bahang panas tersebut seperti membakar kulit cantiknya dan ianya lebih menyayangi kulit putih cantiknya daripada tidur lenanya.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar matanya dapat menerima cahaya yang menyilaukan daripada pantulan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya menembusi tingkap kacanya.

" Hughhh. Sudah pagi rupanya" Seokjin mengeluh.

Seokjin cuba untuk bangun namun pergerakkannya terhalang dengan lengan kekar milik teman lelakinya memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kim Namjoon, teman lelaki Seokjin memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Seokjin walau sesaat pun.

' Kuat betul pegangannya. Sakit sekali pinggangku. Dia pikir pinggangku kayu apa?' batin Seokjin.

Seokjin menahan sikunya dan menahan tubuh atasnya untuk membangunkan kekasih hatinya daripada tidur. Seokjin melihat Namjoon masih di dalam dunia mimpinya. Sedikit pun tidak terasa pergerakkan kasar Seokjin semasa Seokjin menahan tubuhnya dengan siku.

' Dia masih hidup atau sudah mati? Seperti patung. Tidak bergerak.' batin Seokjin.

Seokjin melihat permandangan di hadapannya. Kim Namjoon dengan tidur matinya dengan mulut ternganganya masih tetap tampan di mata Seokjin. Ternampak sedikit air liur mengalir keluar daripada mulut Namjoon menunjukkan pria itu memang sudah tidak peduli dengan persekitarannya. Tidak peduli kekasih cantiknya sedang memandang tepat mukanya yang boleh dibilang sangat teruk bagi orang lain tetapi tetap tampan untuk Kim Seokjin. Seokjin terlalu mencintai pria di hadapannya. Terlalu mencintainya sehingga Seokjin sanggup berbuat apa sahaja untuk Kim Namjoon-nya.

" Namjoonie, bangun."

Namjoon masih tidak bergerak.

" Namjoonie, bangun." Seokjin mencuba membangunkan Namjoon sekali lagi.

" Seokjinnie, sedikit lagi..uhhmmm"

Seokjin agak terkejut dengan percakapan Namjoon yang agak berbeza daripada biasanya.

' Ada apa dengan dia?' batin Seokjin.

" Namjoon, Namjoon, bangun Namjoon. Kamu oke atau tidak?" Seokjin memegang bahu Namjoon dan menggerakkan bahunya dengan kasar agar Namjoon sedar dari tidurnya.

" Sedikit lagi Seokjinnie, aku akan sampai." Namjoon masih dengan keluhannya.

Mendengar percakapan bodoh Namjoon, Seokjin dapat memahami Namjoon sedang bermimpi dan tahu mimpi apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Namjoon dan itu membuat Seokjin betul-betul gemas dengan Namjoon.

" Tengah hari begini dia masih lagi boleh bermimpi bodoh begitu." Ujar Seokjin.

Akhirnya Seokjin memegang tangan Namjoon yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan melepaskan tangan Namjoon dengan kasar. Seokjin menendang Namjoon dengan kuat kerana kebiasaannya Namjoon memang susah dibangunkan daripada tidurnya. Kegiatan menendang Namjoon untuk dibangunkan sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk Seokjin dan ditendang kuat dari kasur sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk Namjoon.

" Kim Namjooooonnnn, banguuuuunnnnnn." teriak Seokjin disertai tendangan yang kuat mengirimi tubuh Namjoon yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan dentuman yang agak kuat. Bahu Namjoon terkena meja kecil yang terletak di tepi kasur mereka dan kesakitan yang terasa di bahu Namjoon membuat Namjoon tersedar daripada mimpi manisnya bersama Seokjin.

Namjoon segera bangun daripada jatuhnya dan segera melihat muka merah Seokjin yang sedang menahan marah.

" Hyung, sampai hati kamu menendangku?"

" Kalau aku tidak sampai hati, kamu tidak akan berada di bawah."

" Sakit hyung."

" Padan muka dan pergi mandi sana. Memalukan betul, tengah-tengah hari begini, milikmu tetap saja aktif." omel Seokjin yang telah bangun dan sedang merapikan seprei mereka yang agak serabut akibat pergerakkan Seokjin yang ingin melepaskan diri daripada pelukkan kuat Namjoon tadi. Namjoon melihat ke bawah dan seperti yang Seokjin katakan miliknya masih tetap tegang dan ia betul-betul merasa malu diketahui telah bermimpi manis, eh salah, bermimpi basah. Namjoon pasti ia bercakap di dalam tidurnya memandangkan Seokjin menendangnya dengan sangat kuat berbeza dengan tendangan Seokjin pada hari-hari biasa dan sakit di bahunya betul-betul ngilu.

Namjoon menutupi miliknya yang dilitupi dengan boxer itu dengan tangannya agar Seokjin tidak melihat miliknya kerana Seokjin tidak menyukai benda-benda yang mengarah ke arah _itu_. Seokjin seorang pria yang polos. Ia tidak suka benda atau perkataan yang berbaur _seksual_.

" Baiklah, hyung. Aku pergi mandi dulu." Kata Namjoon. Namjoon terus ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan untuk menolong miliknya menjadi _budak baik_. Di dalam kamar mandi, Namjoon membuka boxernya dan terus mandi dengan disirami air di atas kepalanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Namjoon betul-betul _frust_ dengan Seokjin kalau ianyamasalah yang bersangkutan dengan _itu._

Selama setahun mereka bercinta, mereka masih tidak melakukannya. Bukan disebabkan ia tidak berminat untuk melakukannya tetapi Seokjin yang tidak menyukai idea untuk melakukannya. Oleh kerana ia terlalu mencintai Seokjin, makanya ia bertahan untuk tidak melakukannya dan cuba untuk tidak menyakiti hati Seokjin.

Sejak Namjoon berkenalan dengan Seokjin, Seokjin adalah seorang pria yang baik-baik, feminine dan tingkah lakunya seperti ibu-ibu. Asyik mengomel itu ini sehingga telinga Namjoon hampir berdarah mendengarkan semua omelan Seokjin. Selama mereka berpacaran, paling jauh yang mereka pernah lakukan adalah _french kiss_ dan hanya _lovebite_ di leher Seokjin.

Tipikal pria yang baik, naif dan polos. Sebelum ini, Seokjin pernah mengugut untuk memotong milik Namjoon kerana malam itu Namjoon betul-betul menginginkan Seokjin. Seokjin betul-betul cantik dan sexy (pada pandangan Namjoon) selepas Namjoon melihat Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah, handuk yang menutupi area dari pinggang hingga sebatas paha mulusnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar menaikkan libidonya.

Dia cuba mengajak Seokjin melakukannya dengan mengungkapkan ajakannya dengan nada yang perlahan dan tidak memaksa. Ketika itu, mereka telah berpacaran selama 5 bulan dan 5 bulan itu adalah jangka masa yang lama untuk Namjoon melakukannya. Sebelum berpacaran dengan Seokjin, Namjoon mengambil masa selama seminggu untuk mengajak pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya untuk melakukannya.

Kalau mereka tidak mau melakukannya, Namjoon dengan senang hati akan meninggalkan mereka dan akan mencari pacar yang baru. Tipikal playboy kelas atas. Tetapi dengan Seokjin, Namjoon tidak berbuat seperti itu kerana baru pertama kalinya Namjoon sedar dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dengan sosok pria yang bernama Kim seokjin.

Ajakan lembut Namjoon dibalas dengan teriakan ugutan Seokjin untuk memotong milik Namjoon yang telah tegang hanya melihat tubuh Seokjin yang hanya dilitupi handuk. Bukan itu saja, selain menjerit dan berteriak, Seokjin malah betul-betul ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan Namjoon cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh Seokjin di samping mulutnya mengeluarkan perkataan maaf berulang kali agar organ aktif yang berada di bahagian bawah tubuhnya tidak dipotong oleh Seokjin. Sejak malam itu, Namjoon berjanji kepada Seokjin tidak akan meminta Seokjin melakukannya dan tidak akan pernah mengerjai Seokjin sehingga ke tahap yang hmm..hmm.. Akhirnya, Seokjin menerima permintaan maaf Namjoon dan cuma memberi peluang untuk Namjoon menciumnya. Bagi Namjoon, sekadar berciuman tidak cukup dan akhirnya setelah tawar-menawar, akhirnya Seokjin menerima kalau Namjoon ingin melakukan _french kiss_ dengannya disertai lovebite di leher.

Senang cerita, Namjoon hanya boleh memanjai Seokjin di _area_ kepala,muka dan lehernya saja dan tidak lebih dari itu dan kalau tidak, Seokjin benar-benar akan memotong miliknya dan akan memutuskan perhubungan mereka. Namjoon bertahan untuk melakukannya sampailah sudah setahun mereka berpacaran dan Namjoon masih tidak berani untuk mengajak Seokjin melakukannya. Jika Namjoon benar-benar dalam keadaan gairah hanya kerana melihat bibir _kissable_ Seokjin, Namjoon akan segera ke kamar mandi atau mencari alasan untuk ke rumah Yoongi agar dia tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada Seokjin.

" Joonie, Joonie?" panggil Seokjin dari luar kamar mandi.

Namjoon tersedar daripada lamunannya dan segera menjawab panggilan Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Ya, hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

" Sudah atau belum? Aku mau mandi." Tanya seokjin.

Namjoon melihat ke bawah dan melihat miliknya telah menjadi _budak baik_ , akhirnya Namjoon menjawab

" Sudah hyung. Nanti kejap."

" Okay." Balas Seokjin.

Seokjin tau Namjoon begitu menginginkannya. Sudah banyak kali Seokjin melihat Namjoon seperti _itu_. Kekadang, Seokjin akan menendang Namjoon seperti tadi atau Seokjin hanya membiarkannya dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan terus ke kamar mandi. Seokjin juga menginginkan Namjoon memanjainya tetapi akal sehatnya berkata tidak. Tidak untuk yang _itu_. Cukuplah sebatas Namjoon menciumnya dan memanjai lehernya. Itupun sudah cukup. Ia masih tidak bersedia untuk melakukan _itu_.

Tetapi Seokjin tau, lama kelamaan Namjoon akan bosan dan tidak akan bertahan untuk bersamanya. Seokjin tau Namjoon akan meninggalkannya disebabkan kedegilan ia tidak mau melakukan _itu_. Orang bodoh mana yang betah bertahan bersama seseorang yang tidak mau melakukan _itu_? Rasanya ada, orang bodoh itu adalah Kim Namjoon. Ia tau persis siapa Namjoon. Namjoon adalah playboy. Playboy kelas satu lagi. Sebelum bercinta dengannya, Seokjin telah mendengar kabar burung berkaitan Namjoon. Namjoon adalah seorang bisex manakala Seokjin adalah gay.

Namjoon telah berpacaran dengan ramai pria dan gadis sebelum ini. Namjoon akan meninggalkan pacarnya jika Namjoon tidak berpuas hati dengan layanan pacar-pacarnya. Dan Seokjin yakin Namjoon akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti kerana Namjoon telah terbiasa untuk melakukan _itu_ dengan setiap pacar sebelumnya melainkan Namjoon tidak pernah melakukan _itu_ dengannya. Seokjin benar-benar takut Namjoon akan meninggalkannya tetapi dia juga tidak berani untuk melakukannya. Seokjin masih tidak bersedia lagi untuk _itu_. **Terlalu** tidak bersedia. Seokjin bersyukur Namjoon tetap setia di sampingnya selama setahun berpacaran dan Seokjin percaya Namjoon benar-benar mencintainya.

" Uughh..." Seokjin mengeluh.

" Hyung, aku sudah selesai. Kamu boleh mandi." Kata Namjoon setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Baiklah. Ah, Namjoon. Kamu mau aku masakkan atau mau makan di luar? Lagipun ini sudah tengah hari, kalau aku mau bikin _breakfast,_ ianya terlalu telat." Tanya Seokjin.

" Kalau begitu, kita makan di luar saja." Kata Namjoon.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Kamu bersiaplah dulu Namjoon."

Seokjin terus masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan meneruskan mandiannya. Manakala Namjoon bersiap dengan mengambil t-shirt hitam dan celana jeans biru tua dan memakainya. Persalinannya diselesaikan dengan memakai cardigan hitam dan disesuaikan dengan beanie hitam kesayangan Namjoon hadiah ulang tahun Namjoon daripada Seokjin. Asal mau tau, Namjoon begitu cinta dengan warna hitam tetapi rambutnya tidak seperti warna kegemarannya melainkan warna pink. Warna kegemaran Seokjin.

Setelah merapikan cardigan dan beanienya, Namjoon berteriak ke arah kamar mandi.

" Jin hyung, aku tunggu kamu di ruang tamu."

" Oke." Balas Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Namjoon duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamunya. Apartement yang diduduki Seokjin dan Namjoon tersebut tidaklah besar, hanya terdapat sebuah bilik yang disertai kamar mandi, dapur, kamar mandi berhampiran dapur dan ruang tamu yang sederhana besar yang boleh memuatkan kawannya yang datang ke rumahnya jika ada _assignment_ yang perlu dibuat. Senang cerita, cukup ideal untuk mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, ini bukan apartemennya melainkan apartemen Seokjin. Sebelumnya, dia tinggal di apartemen bersama kawan dekatnya atau boleh dibilang kawan sekelas di kolejnya, iaitu Yoongi dan Hoseok. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengambil jurusan seni music kerana mereka bertiga begitu berminat menulis lirik dan menghasilkan lagu. Selain itu mereka juga pandai _rapping_. Selalunya mereka _rapping_ secara _underground_ untuk memantapkan lagi _rapping_ mereka.

Selepas 4 bulan berpacaran dengan Seokjin, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Seokjin setelah Seokjin mengajak Namjoon tinggal bersamanya. Tetapi kebanyakkannya Namjoon ke apartemen Yoongi dan Hoseok kerana Namjoon tidak ingin membuat keributan di apartemen nya dengan Seokjin kerana tidak mau Seokjin sakit kepala mendengar keributan mereka. Seokjin telah bekerja. Setelah graduasi daripada kolej, 3 bulan setelah itu, Seokjin mendapat kerja di sebuah perusahaan di kota. Setelah sebulan bekerja, akhirnya Seokjin ingin menyewa sebuah apartemen khas untuk dia dan Namjoon. Akhirnya, di sinilah mereka tinggal. Apartemen tersebut dekat dengan tempat kerja Seokjin dan juga dekat dengan kolej Namjoon. Namjoon mendengar bunyi daripada ponselnya. Namjoon meng- _unlock_ ponselnya dan melihat mesej dari Yoongi di _screen._ Yoongi menanyakan keberadaan Namjoon. Namjoon menekan nama Yoongi di ponselnya.

" Hi hyung, ada apa menanyakan keberadaanku. Ada hal penting?" tanya Namjoon.

" Tidak adalah. Cuma mau nanya kamu sudah _lunch_ atau belum?" tanya Yoongi.

" Belum. Maunya _lunch_ sama Jin hyung. Aku sudah bersiap dan cuma menunggu Jin hyung bersiap."

" Oh ya? Apa kata kita _lunch_ bersama? Aku dan Hoseok sudah bersiap."

" Boleh juga hyung. Okay, jumpa di tempat selalunya. Bye."

" Oke."

Panggilan itu diakhiri dengan perkataan oke daripada Yoongi.

Sehabis percakapannya dengan Yoongi, Namjoon meng- _lock off_ kan ponselnya. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup oleh seseorang. Namjoon melihat Seokjin dengan baju berwarna pink lembut dan celana jeans berwarna hitam itu benar-benar rambut hijau (rambut Jin semasa I Need You era) yang melitupi dahinya, bagi Namjoon, Seokjin benar-benar cantik. Kekadang Namjoon tertanya-tanya Seokjin _nya_ ini pria atau gadis. Benar-benar cantik.

Kalau diikutkan hati, ingin Namjoon menyerangnya dengan menciumnya beribu kali tetapi bila diingatkan akan ugutan Seokjin dan janjinya pada Seokjin, Namjoon melupakan niatnya. Namjoon tidak mau Seokjin sedih dengan tindakan konyolnya. Namjoon juga merasakan Seokjin bukan hanya tidak berminat melakukan _itu,_ Seokjin juga sepertinya tidak suka akan ciuman. Kekadang Namjoon merasakan Seokjin seakan terpaksa melayan kehendaknya untuk bercium dengan Seokjin.

" Jin hyung, kita akan _lunch_ sekali dengan Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok."

" _Lunch_ sekali dengan mereka? Aku ingatkan kita _lunch_ berdua saja."

Nada percakapan Seokjin buat Namjoon tidak habis pikir. Kekadang Namjoon juga merasakan Seokjin kurang suka pada Yoongi dan Hoseok. Namjoon benar-benar sakit kepala apabila memikirkan tentang Seokjin. Kekadang dia merasakan penat yang teramat bila mengurusi perlakuan pelik Seokjin. Baginya perlakuan Seokjin benar-benar _absurd_ dan tidak masuk akal _._ Namjoon selalu menceritakan masalah perhubungannya dengan Seokjin pada Yoongi dan Hoseok memandangkan mereka berdua adalah kawan sehidup semati Namjoon. Namjoon menceritakan semuanya termasuklah Seokjin yang tidak mau melakukan _itu._ Sebagai kawan, Yoongi dan Hoseok menasihati Namjoon supaya bersabar menangani Seokjin jika Namjoon benar-benar cintakan Seokjin dan itulah yang membuatkan Namjoon bertahan walaupun kekadang dia benar-benar penat. Kerana seorang Kim Namjoon sangat mencintai Kim Seokjin apa adanya.

TBC...

 _ **Saya mengupload kembali fanfic ini menggunakan username baru...**_

Thanks a lot... J


	2. Chapter 2

Pemberitahuan – Saya dari Malaysia. Saya akan menggunakan bahasa Malaysia untuk chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

This fanfic from my shy brain- Dont plagiarism

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Pairing – Namjin, Vhope, Yoonmin

Chapter 2 – Bermulanya sebuah permasalahan

Selepas Namjoon mengunci apartment mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan beriringan menuju ke lift. Perjalanan mereka sangat sunyi. Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesampainya di lift, Namjoon menekan butang turun. Apartment Seokjin berada di tingkat 15. Mereka berdua menunggu lift sampai dalam keadaan yang betul-betul sunyi. Akhirnya lift sampai ke tingkat 15, pintu lift terbuka dan Namjoon masuk terlebih dahulu dan kemudian Seokjin masuk dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Namjoon. Namjoon menekan butang G dan lift bergerak turun.

Seokjin melihat ke arah Namjoon dan melihat kekasihnya berdiam diri, menyebabkan Seokjin pelik dengan Namjoon. Seokjin merasakan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya bukan Namjoon yang biasanya Seokjin kenal. Benar – benar senyap. Kebiasaanya Namjoon selalu bercerita perihal Namjoon bersama dengan temannya walaupun kekadang Seokjin lelah untuk mendengarnya.

" Namjoon." Panggil Seokjin.

Acara menatap pintu lift di depan matamu oleh Namjoon harus dihentikan apabila Namjoon mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya memanggil namanya.

" Ada apa hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

" Kamu okay?" tanya Seokjin sambil memegang bahu kiri Namjoon dengan muka yang berkerut seribu.

" Aku okay hyung. Jangan risau." Jawab Namjoon dengan senyuman menawannya yang memperlihatkan _dimple_ di pipi kiri dan kanannya yang membuat Seokjin jatuh hati kepadanya.

" Ah, bahu kamu yang mana terkena meja tadi?" tanya Seokjin.

" Belah kanan hyung."

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke hadapan Namjoon. Tangan kiri Seokjin memegang bahu kanan Namjoon.

" Sakit?" tanya Seokjin.

" Hmmm. Agak sakit." Gumam Namjoon.

" Sakitnya di sini?"

" Hmmm."

Seokjin mengelus bahu Namjoon pelan-pelan di bahagian bahu Namjoon yang sakit akibat terkena meja kecil di sisi katil mereka semasa Namjoon jatuh akibat tendangan kuat Seokjin pagi tadi. Seokjin kemudian memeluk Namjoon dan Seokjin meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kanan Namjoon. Namjoon membalas pelukan Seokjin dan jantung Namjoon berdetak kuat. Namjoon benar-benar cinta pada lelaki yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Namjoon benar-benar berharap Seokjin tidak merasakan detakan jantungnya dan Namjoon benar-benar bersyukur tidak ada orang di dalam lift itu selain daripada mereka berdua. Jika tidak, hilanglah imej _cool playboynya_ selama ini yang di _title_ kan untuknya.

Seokjin mengecup dalam leher Namjoon dan berbisik pelan kepada Namjoon.

" Maafkan aku Namjoonie pasal pagi tadi. Aku tidak sepatutnya berbuat begitu kepadamu."

" Tidak apa hyung. Aku mengerti. Aku tau aku pantas mendapatkan itu. Aku terlalu lancang. Maafkan aku juga." bisik Namjoon sambil mengecup kepala Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Namjoon.

" Memang kamu pantas mendapatkan tendangan itu." Kata Seokjin

" Aku tau." Namjoon juga tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat daripada mulut Seokjin.

Seokjin selalunya begini. Namjoon tau mana Seokjin kepadanya, akhirnya Seokjin akan datang kepadanya dan meminta maaf pada Namjoon akan apa yang dilakukan Seokjin pada Namjoon. Ini adalah salah satunya mengapa Namjoon begitu tertarik kepada Seokjin. Mereka berpelukan sehingga mereka berdua mendengar dentingan lift yang menunjukkan mereka telah sampai ke aras yang dikehendaki mereka.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan Namjoon menolak lembut tubuh Seokjin ke depan agar Seokjin keluar lift terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Namjoon di belakang Seokjin. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke _parking lot_ di mana kereta Seokjin di _parking_. Kali ini perjalanan mereka berdua menuju ke kereta Seokjin tidaklah secanggung perjalanan mereka menuju ke lift sebelumnya. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan menuju ke kereta Seokjin.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kereta Seokjin dan Seokjin memandu keretanya ke restaurant yang biasa mereka pergi jika mereka ingin makan berempat. Perjalanan dari apartment ke restaurant tersebut memakan masa selama 20 minit.

" Hyung, kamu ada duit lebih?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin.

" Kamu mau guna duit itu untuk apa?" cara pertanyaan Seokjin persis seperti ibu-ibu.

" Aku perlu membayar yuran pengajianku esok memandangkan aku masuk semester baru tapi duit biasiswaku belum di bank in. Boleh aku guna duitmu dulu? Jika duit biasiswaku masuk, aku akan membayar balik duit itu kepadamu." Ujar Namjoon.

" Tentu boleh Namjoon. Aku tidak kisah memberi duit kepadamu asalkan kamu tidak menggunakan duit itu buat membeli yang bukan-bukan. Kau tidak merokok kan?"

" Tentu tidak hyung. Aku tidak akan mencium mu dengan mulutku busuk dengan bau rokok." Namjoon tau Seokjin benar-benar tidak suka dengan bau rokok.

" Aku akan menendangmu jika kamu cuba menciumku dengan mulutmu wangi dengan bau rokok." Ujar Seokjin dengan _sarcasm_ nya.

" Aku tau kau akan menendangku hyung." Namjoon ketawa kecil apabila ia membayangkan kejadian di mana mulutnya busuk dengan bau rokok dan cuba mencium Seokjin, Seokjin malah menendangnya daripada memberi ciuman manisnya kepada Namjoon.

" Kenapa kau ketawa?" tanya Seokjin galak.

" Kerana kau benar-benar manis hyung."

" Berhenti menggombalku Namjoon."

" Okay." Tetapi Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Dia tetap ketawa walaupun Seokjin menyuruhnya berhenti ketawa kerana bagi Namjoon, Seokjin benar-benar manis jika Seokjin sudah mulai mengomel. Bagi Namjoon, Seokjin benar-benar seperti seorang ibu.

Semenjak rapat dengan Seokjin, Seokjin selalu memerhatikan keperluan Namjoon selayaknya seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Makan, minum, pakaian dan jadual kuliahnya, Seokjin selalu memerhatikan itu. Jika Namjoon terlambat untuk makan akibat daripada kesibukkannya dengan _assignment_ yang diberikan oleh _lecturer_ nya, seperti ibu-ibu, Seokjin akan mengomelnya dan akhirnya selepas perdebatan kecil di antara mereka, Namjoon akan memakan makanan yang di sodorkan kepadanya oleh Seokjin. Kekadang Seokjin akan menyuapinya. Tingkah laku Seokjin yang suka memperhatikannya menyebabkan Namjoon merasakan dirinya seperti anak kecil manakala Seokjin adalah ibu angkat barunya.

Dan sejak mereka mula tinggal berdua, Seokjin lagi senang memantau keperluan Namjoon kerana Namjoon selalu ada di hadapannya. Namjoon merasakan seperti dia telah berkahwin dengan Seokjin padahal hubungan mereka berdua adalah sebatas pacaran dan cara Seokjin melayannya persis pelayanan seorang isteri kepada suaminya kecuali Seokjin tidak melayannya dalam melakukan hubungan intim. Namjoon juga masih belum melamar Seokjin. Yang ada di jari manis Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah cincin _couple_ yang dibeli oleh Namjoon menggunakan duit yang dikirim ibu kandung Namjoon kepada Namjoon sebagai duit tambahan untuk membeli barang keperluannya di kampus selain daripada duit biasiswanya.

Lamunan Namjoon terhenti apabila Namjoon merasakan kereta yang dinaiki mereka berhenti bergerak. Namjoon dapat melihat _signboard_ **' Delicious Meals'** telah berada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua keluar dari kereta dan berjalan menuju ke restaurant tersebut. Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk di meja khas untuk 4 orang. Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk bersebelahan dan dua tempat duduk di hadapan mereka kosong dan pasti nantinya akan diduduki oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Datang seorang _waiter_ lelaki yang agak pendek dan rambutnya yang berwarna jingga (orange) yang boleh dikatakan sangat terang seperti bulan yang menerangi pekat malam. Sangat menyilaukan pada pandangan Seokjin.

" Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung. Mau order apa?" tanya _waiter_ tersebut.

" Seperti biasa Jimin. Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok akan bergabung dan siapkan sekali hidangan untuk mereka." Jawab Namjoon. Seokjin hanya berdiam diri menanggapi apa yang ditentukan oleh Namjoon.

" Mereka berdua akan bergabung? Yoongi hyung tidak mengatakannya kepadaku bahawa dia mau makan di sini. Baiklah hyung, tunggu minuman dan makanannya ya." Ujar Jimin lalu pergi ke ruang khas untuk meng- _order_ makanan yang di order oleh Namjoon.

" Kenapa kamu berdiam diri saja hyung?" tanya Namjoon apabila ia melihat Seokjin hanya berdiam diri dan matanya hanya menatap ke arah meja sedari tadi.

" Tiada apa-apa Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah Namjoon.

" Kalau kamu tidak sihat, katakan saja kepadaku Seokjin." Titah Namjoon.

" Hmm, jangan risau." Seokjin tau jika Namjoon menggunakan _banmal_ dengannya itu bermakna Namjoon dalam mode yang serius atau Namjoon mau Seokjin mendengarkan percakapannya. Dalam perhubungannya dengan Namjoon, Seokjin tau kalau Namjoon lebih dominant daripadanya dan ini membuatkan Seokjin sedar dirinya adalah _submissive_ buat Namjoon dan itu membuatkan Seokjin patuh pada sikap dominant Namjoon. Namun, jikapun Namjoon adalah sosok dominant dalam perhubungan mereka, Namjoon tetaplah dongsaeng kepada Seokjin. Namjoon muda 2 tahun daripada Seokjin. Oleh disebabkan itu, Namjoon tetap memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung dan Namjoon hanya menunjukkan sikap dominantnya apabila ianya dalam mode yang serius atau ia ingin Seokjin mendengarkan nasihatnya atau percakapannya. Senang cakap, Namjoon sedar ianya lebih muda berbanding Seokjin.

Seokjin meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas paha kanan Namjoon dan mengelus lembut paha Namjoon untuk menyatakan kepada Namjoon bahawa Namjoon tidak perlu risau akannya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum memandang ke arah Seokjin.

" Balik ke apartment nanti aku akan melumurkan ubat di bahumu." Ujar seokjin.

" Baik hyung ku yang tersayang." Usik Namjoon dan Seokjin segera menjatuhkan permandangannya ke bawah. Namjoon dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi sedikit permukaan mulus kulit pipi Seokjin.

' Cantik.' Batin Namjoon.

" Namjooooon." Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah suara yang boleh dikatakan agak kuat dan Namjoon melihat beberapa pelanggan di restaurant ini juga melihat ke arah suara yang agak kuat dan sumbang itu.

' Selalu saja bising.' Batin Namjoon.

Seokjin juga melihat ke arah sosok yang memanggil Namjoon.

Di hadapan matanya, Namjoon dapat melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya. Hoseok dengan rambut hitamnya, dengan pakaian yang sentiasa mencerminkan ianya adalah seorang rapper dan yang paling penting, senyuman cerianya yang sentiasa melekat di wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang lelaki yang agak pendek daripada Hoseok, bernama Yoongi dengan rambut mint nya, yang juga sangat menyilaukan mata pada pandangan Seokjin, sama seperti rambut teman lelakinya iaitu Park Jimin, sama-sama menyilaukan.

Sampainya mereka di meja tersebut, mereka berdua menarik kerusi masing-masing dan duduk sambil memandang pasangan Namjin.

" Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Hoseok.

" Tidak terlalu lama." Balas Namjoon. Seokjin yang berada di tepi Namjoon hanya berdiam diri dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Namjoon dan Hoseok. Yoongi juga seorang yang kurang bercakap dan hobinya adalah tidur. Dan sekarang boleh dikatakan mata Yoongi agak sepet dan bengkak kerana Yoongi masih dalam mode tidurnya.

" Matamu nampak sangat teruk Yoongi hyung." Ujar Namjoon pada Yoongi.

" Ini semua salah Hoseok. Dia mengheretku ke kamar mandi padahal aku masih mau tidur. Aku tidur lewat semalam untuk menyiapkan lirik lagu baruku. Aku bercadang untuk tidur seharian ini memandangkan hari ini adalah hari cuti yang last untuk cuti semester kita. Lagipun esok adalah hari pertama untuk semester baru kita. Menyakitkan hati." Omel Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Hoseok ketawa menanggapi omelan Yoongi. Seokjin hanya memaksakan dirinya ketawa agar suasana tidak canggung.

" Itu Jimin membawa makanan kita. Aku betul-betul lapar." Ujar Hoseok dengan senyum manisnya.

" Yoongi hyung, kamu datang akhirnya. Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu padaku kamu ingin datang?" tanya Jimin pada teman lelakinya.

" Aku ingin memberikan kamu _surprise_ Jimin." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada malasnya.

" Cukup hyung. Kamu tidak dapat menipuku. Aku tau kamu dipaksa datang oleh Hoseok hyung." Ujar Jimin sambil meletakkan hidangan yang di _order_ oleh Namjoon tadi di atas meja.

" _Shift_ kamu habis pukul berapa, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

" Hari ini _shift_ aku habisnya pukul 3 petang. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 lebih, bermakna kalau kamu sanggup makan lama-lama di sini, kita boleh pergi dating selepas kamu makan hyung." Jawab Jimin.

" Siapa bilang aku mau dating dengan kamu?" tanya Yoongi dengan galaknya tetapi pipi Yoongi bersemu merah akibat daripada pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi selalunya segan untuk mengajak Jimin keluar _dating_ kerana bagi Yoongi, hidupnya adalah untuk _swag._ Menerima Jimin dalam hidupnya boleh menyebabkan _swag_ nya hilang. Oleh disebabkan itu, Yoongi selalu menanyakan soalan yang selalu lari daripada apa yang ia mau kerana ia tidak mau _swag_ nya hilang disebabkan hanya mau mengajak Jimin keluar dating. _Because Yoongi is a rapper, man._

" Tidak apa Jimin. Kalau Yoongi hyung tidak mau _dating_ dengan kamu, kita boleh _dating_ bersama. Taetae tidak ada di sini untukku ajak pergi _dating_ " Kata Hoseok yang memotong percakapan Jimin terlebih dahulu.

" Hoseok hyung mau _dating_ dengan aku? Boleh hyung, aku mau. Aku bosan duduk di rumah selepas pulang kerja nanti." Jawab Jimin dengan gembiranya selepas habis meletakkan semua pesanan mereka berempat.

" Jangan mengada-ngada Jimin. Kamu kena _dating_ dengan aku. Kamu itu teman lelaki aku. Tahu tak? Dan Hoseok jangan gatal-gatal mau mengajak teman lelaki aku _dating_ dengan kamu." ujar Yoongi masih dengan pipinya yang bersemu dengan warna merah. Warna merah sangat kelihatan di pipi Yoongi memandangkan Yoongi mempunyai kulit yang sangat putih dan pucat seperti _vampire._ Seperti Yoongi hanya mempunyai sel darah putih daripada sel darah merah. Walaupun pucat seperti _vampire,_ Yoongi tidak pernah lagi dimasukkan ke hospital akibat kekurangan sel darah merah. Yoongi memang mempunyai tubuh badan yang sihat.

" Kamu kedekut hyung." Balas Hoseok pada Yoongi.

" Aku akan beritahu Taehyung kamu selingkuh." Ugut Yoongi.

" Taetae percaya padaku hyung. Uweekkk." Hoseok menjelirkan lidahnya pada Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Jimin hanya ketawa menyaksikan pergaduhan mesra di antara Yoongi dan Hoseok. Hanya seorang yang tidak merasa ingin ketawa disebabkan pergaduhan tersebut. Seseorang itu adalah Seokjin. Betapapun Namjoon menyayangi kawan-kawannya, Namjoon tidak mengetahui betapa bencinya Seokjin pada mereka. Seokjin tidak suka akan mereka kerana bagi Seokjin mereka semua menyebabkan Namjoon kurang memerhatikannya. Mereka seperti merebut Namjoon daripada Seokjin.

Selama setahun percintaan mereka berdua, banyak kali mereka bergaduh disebabkan Namjoon lebih memilih kawan-kawannya daripada Seokjin. Seberapa tinggi cinta Namjoon pada Seokjin, cinta itu tidak dapat menandingi sayang Namjoon kepada kawan-kawannya. Namjoon mengenal kawan-kawannya lebih lama lagi berbanding Namjoon yang baru mengenal Seokjin semasa di kolej.

Namjoon mengenal Hoseok dan Yoongi semasa mereka berumur 13 tahun lagi. Masa itu, Yoongi berumur 14 tahun manakala Namjoon dan Hoseok berumur 13 tahun. Mereka bertiga pertama kali bertemu di sebuah studio disebabkan mereka amat meminati _rapp._ Seseorang yang bernama Zico memperkenalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga mengenal Zico dan semasa mereka ke studio yang sama, akhirnya Zico memperkenalkan mereka bertiga. Sejak hari itu, mereka bertiga berkawan baik disebabkan mereka meminati music yang sama iaitu _hip hop._ Apabila mereka berada di SMA, mereka bertemu dengan Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Jimin dan Taehyung adalah kawan baik dari kecil dan mereka adalah seumuran.

Semasa pertemuan mereka berlima, masa itu Yoongi berada di tahun akhir, Namjoon dan Hoseok di tahun 2 manakala Jimin dan Taehyung di tahun 1. Mereka berlima berkenalan selepas Jimin dan Taehyung dimarahi mereka bertiga kerana Jimin dan Taehyung menjadi _stalker_ mereka selama 3 bulan dan akhirnya mereka tidak tahan akan Jimin dan Taehyung yang asyik mengikuti mereka ke mana-mana dan akhirnya, mereka menyuruh Jimin dan Taehyung ke kelas Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk berbincang. Selepas perbincangan di antara lima pasang mata tersebut berakhir, akhirnya mereka bertiga mengetahui penyebab mengapa Jimin dan Taehyung meng- _stalked_ mereka.

Itu disebabkan Jimin tertarik dengan kemampuan Hoseok dalam tarian kerana Hoseok juga ada bakat menari selain daripada bakat _rapp._ Dan Jimin memang seorang yang minat menari. Manakala Taehyung meminati _rapp_. Beberapa kali Taehyung berlutut di hadapan mereka bertiga supaya mengambilnya sebagai anak murid kerana Taehyung ingin belajar _rapping_ daripada mereka bertiga. Tetapi Taehyung ditolak mentah-mentah kerana Taehyung benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam _rapp._ Akhirnya, Taehyung hanya boleh memerhatikan mereka _rapping_ secara _underground_. Disertai oleh Park Jimin yang menemani mereka berempat kerana pada masa itu, Park Jimin telah sah menjadi pacarnya Yoongi. Walaupun tidak ada bakat dalam _rapp_ , Taehyung tetap berpuas hati dapat melihat hyungnya _rapping._

Apabila masuk tahun baru, Yoongi telah graduasi dari SMA tetapi Yoongi tidak melanjutkan pelajarannya ke kolej kerana Yoongi telah berjanji kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok bahawa ia akan menunggu mereka berdua untuk masuk ke kolej sama-sama. Akhirnya mereka berempat menghabiskan masa SMA mereka tanpa Yoongi. Yoongi berkerja sambilan sambil menunggu Namjoon dan Hoseok graduasi dari SMA. Kekadang Yoongi akan menunggu mereka berempat habis waktu sekolah di depan pagar sekolah untuk pulang bersama jika shift kerja Yoongi habis awal.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok masuk kolej bersama-sama mengambil jurusan seni music. Selepas setahun mereka di kolej tersebut, akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung menyusul mereka ke kolej yang sama dengan mengambil jurusan tarian. Kalau diikutkan hati, Taehyung ingin mengambil jurusan seni music sama seperti _rapper line._ Tetapi disebabkan Taehyung sedar dirinya memang tidak berbakat dalam bidang _rapp,_ akhirnya Taehyung mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Jimin kerana ia merasakan ia berbakat dalam bidang tarian berbanding _rapp_ dan yang paling penting bagi Taehyung,ia dapat bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawannya yang tersayang dan di semesternya yang pertama, ia sah menjadi pacar kepada Jung Hoseok.

Namjoon menceritakan kisah mereka berlima kepada Seokjin dan ini membuatkan Seokjin yakin Namjoon lebih betah berada di sisi temannya berbanding dirinya. Ini dapat dilihat dalam setahun mereka berpacaran, Namjoon lebih senang berada di studio yang telah mereka sewa dengan seseorang dari kenalan Jimin dan Namjoon lebih rela menghabiskan cuti minggunya bersama-sama temannya berbanding keluar _dating_ dengan Seokjin. Seokjin sibuk dengan kerjanya manakala Namjoon sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Seokjin hanya boleh berjumpa Namjoon pada malam hari saja. Bagi Seokjin keluar _dating_ di hari cuti pada hujung minggu dapat melepaskan rindunya pada Namjoon. Banyak kali Namjoon menolak untuk keluar dengan Seokjin disebabkan Namjoon mau menghabiskan masanya bermain music dengan temannya. Disebabkan itu, Seokjin benar-benar benci kepada mereka berlima kerana bagi Seokjin, mereka berlima memberi pengaruh buruk kepada Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya berdiam diri jika mereka semua bergabung dengan ia dan Namjoon seperti masa sekarang di mana Seokjin menghabiskan masa makan tengah harinya bersama Namjoon dengan ditemani Hoseok dan Yoongi. Jimin telah pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan pelanggan yang lain dan meneruskan kerjanya. Seokjin bersyukur Jimin meneruskan kerjanya dan Taehyung tidak bergabung sekali kerana Taehyung pergi melawat rumah datuknya di kampung bersama keluarganya untuk menghabiskan cuti semester mereka. Jika tidak, hati Seokjin lagi membara melihat teman-teman Namjoon yang tidak disukainya bergabung sekali. Cukuplah hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok yang berada di depannya. Seokjin sudah lelah.

 **TBC...**

 **Saya minta maaf kepada para readers kerana saya menggunakan bahasa Malaysia dalam fanfic ini. Saya ada juga menggunakan sedikit bahasa Indonesia yang saya tahu semasa membaca fanfic Indonesian. Jika ada perkataan yang anda kurang faham boleh bertanya kepada saya di ruangan reviews dan saya akan menjawabnya di next chaps dan minta maaf jika anda tidak berminat dengan pairing yang telah saya tetapkan di fanfic saya...**

 **Thanks a lot**

 ** _Terima kasih banyak-banyak kepada sesiapa yang membaca dan mereview fanficku. saya hargai semua. thanks a lot. Muachhh._**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemberitahuan – Saya dari Malaysia. Saya akan menggunakan bahasa Malaysia untuk chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jika ada perkataan yang anda tidak faham boleh beritahu saya di ruangan reviews. Thanks a lot...

This fanfic from my shy brain- Dont plagiarism

Cast : Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Pairing – Namjin, Vhope, Yoonmin

Chapter 3 – Hati manusia yang menderita

Kegiatan _lunch_ mereka dipenuhi dengan percakapan Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok. Seperti biasa jika mereka telah bertemu, mereka seakan-akan seperti budak kecil. Bising. Itulah yang boleh Seokjin katakan. Seokjin pula asyik dengan pemikirannya. Seokjin memakan hidangannya dengan senyap dan membiarkan Namjoon bercakap dengan temannya. Hati Seokjin sakit. Sejak Yoongi dan Hoseok datang hinggalah sekarang, Namjoon tidak langsung memperhatikannya. Seokjin juga ingin Namjoon bercakap dengannya seperti tadi. Sebelum temannya datang. Sekarang, Namjoon tidak memandangnya langsung. Seokjin merasakan ia diabaikan oleh Namjoon dan ia merasakan ia adalah sebuah patung apabila berada berhampiran mereka.

" Jadi, bagaimana kalau esok kita pergi kolej sama-sama?" tanya Namjoon kepada dua temannya.

" Boleh juga. Kita pergi sama-sama esok. Aku dan Yoongi hyung akan datang ke apartmenmu esok." Jawab Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju dengan cadangan Hoseok. Kebiasaanya, jika Namjoon mempunyai kuliah pagi, Seokjin akan menghantar Namjoon ke kolejnya sebelum Seokjin ke tempat kerjanya. Kalau tidak, Namjoon akan pergi bersama temannya ke kolej jika kuliah mereka dimulai pada jam yang agak lewat atau Namjoon akan naik bas ke kolejnya jika Namjoon tidak ingin menyusahkan temannya. Yoongi memiliki sebuah kereta yang telah dihadiahkan kepadanya oleh ayahnya sempena kemasukkannya ke kolej tersebut. Ianya adalah untuk mempermudahkan Yoongi berulang-alik dari rumah sewanya dengan kolej.

Oleh itu, kebiasaannya, Yoongi akan menghantar Namjoon pulang ke apartment Seokjin jika kuliah mereka telah habis. Hati Seokjin benar-benar perih apabila mendengar soalan Namjoon dan persetujuan teman Namjoon kerana Seokjin ingin menghantar Namjoon ke kolejnya esok. Dia ingin menanyakan soalan itu kepada Namjoon malam nanti. Tetapi sekarang, soalan itu tidak perlu diajukan lagi kerana Namjoon akan pergi dengan temannya.

' Namjoon memang benar-benar tidak perlukan aku dalam hidupnya.' Batin Seokjin dengan kesalnya.

" Namjoon, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujar Seokjin sambil bangun dari duduknya dan Seokjin mendapatkan sahutan okay daripada Namjoon.

 **Namjoon side**

Mereka bertiga hanya melihat kepergian Seokjin ke toilet. Namjoon melepaskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan itu menyebabkan temannya terus mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah Namjoon.

" Kamu bergaduh lagi?" tanya Hoseok.

" Tak adalah. Cuma Jin hyung agak senyap hari ini. Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya." Balas Namjoon dengan suara yang agak lirih.

" Kamu ada tanya dia mengapa dia begitu?" tanya Yoongi pula.

" Sudah hyung tapi seperti biasa dia akan menjawab tidak." Balas Namjoon.

" Mungkin dia ada masalah di tempat kerjanya." Putus Yoongi.

" Sudahlah, yang penting layan dia dengan sebaiknya. Bukan senang kau mendapatkan seorang isteri seperti Jin hyung itu. Dia buat segalanya untuk kau, Namjoon" Usik Hoseok.

" Senyaplah kau Hoseok. Mungkin disebabkan kelancangan aku pagi tadi rasanya." Ujar Namjoon sambil ia menjatuhkan permandangan ke atas meja.

" Namjoon, apa yang kau buat padanya kali ini?" tanya Yoongi dengan galaknya.

" Aku cuma bermimpi manis saja hyung. Kamu faham kan?" tanya Namjoon.

" Bermimpi manis konon." Ujar Hoseok disertai dengan gelak tawanya yang meledeki Namjoon dengan mimpi manisnya.

" Hahh, disebabkan perkara yang berkaitan dengan _itu?_ Aku tidak dapat menolongmu Namjoon kalau ianya berkaitan dengan _itu_. Tapi aku _salute_ padamu kerana selama setahun kau masih sanggup bersama dengannya walaupun kamu masih tidak melakukan _itu_. Kalau dilihat dari sikap _playboy_ mu, Seokjin itu pasti sudah ditinggalkan 4 hari selapas kamu berpacaran." Ujar Yoongi.

" Sabarlah Namjoon. Mungkin Jin hyung masih belum bersedia. Cuba secara pelan-pelan. Mana tau nanti Jin hyung pun menginginkanmu." Nasihat Hoseok.

" Aku tau. Lagipun aku mengaku, aku memang benar-benar cintakan Jin hyung. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini dengan mantan-mantan pacarku sebelum ini. Cuma Jin hyung yang aku inginkan. Dengan segala tindakan dia yang selalu memerhatikan aku, aku benar-benar merasakan aku sudah mempunyai seorang isteri." Akui Namjoon.

" Aku juga merasakan itu. Jin hyung benar-benar persis seorang isteri yang diingini seorang lelaki apabila ia sudah berada si sisimu." Ujar Hoseok. Dan seperti biasa, perkataan Hoseok di balas dengan anggukan daripada Yoongi.

 **Seokjin side**

Seokjin memasuki toilet dengan menghembus nafasnya dengan sangat kasar. Sampai di sinki, Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya di hadapan sinki tersebut dan mejatuhkan pandangannya ke arah sinki.

' Sampai hati Namjoon buat begini kepadaku. Sebenarnya siapa teman lelakinya? Aku atau mereka berdua? Dia bahkan tidak memerhatiku langsung.' Detak hati Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin. Dia melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang baginya sudah cukup sempurna. Dengan dagu yang tajam, bibir yang berwarna merah, mata yang besar, hidung mancung dan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ sudah cukup sempurna di matanya. Sebelum bercinta dengan Namjoon, ramai lelaki dan gadis yang ingin menjadikannya pacar mereka. Gadis-gadis akan selalu mengikutinya ke mana saja dia berada. Lelaki-lelaki sejati (lelaki normal) benci kepadanya kerana ada di antara mereka, teman wanita mereka sanggup putus dengan mereka semata-mata ingin menjadi teman wanita Seokjin. Lelaki-lelaki _gay_ terutama yang berstatus _seme_ akan cuba mengoratnya untuk menjadikan sebagai teman lelaki dan tidak kurang juga ada di antara mereka yang ingin menjadikan Seokjin sebagai tempat mereka melempiaskan nafsu mereka.

Seokjin tidak pernah melayan usikan mereka dan sehinggalah seorang gadis meluahkan perasaannya kepada Seokjin di dalam kelas Seokjin yang rata-rata kelas tersebut masih ada pelajar lain di sana yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Seokjin menolak cinta gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menangis dan meminta penjelasan daripada Seokjin mengapa Seokjin menolak cintanya. Di saat itulah Seokjin mengaku dia adalah seorang _gay_ sejak dari SMA lagi.

Sejak hari itu, gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta kepadanya terpaksa melupakan cinta mereka kepada Seokjin manakala lelaki _gay_ mula menjadi _stalker_ Seokjin. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Kim Seokjin? Kim Seokjin seorang lelaki yang boleh dikatakan seorang yang cantik dan _cute_ di waktu bersamaan. Dengan kulit tubuhnya yang mulus dan berwarna putih, bibir merah tebal _kissable_ nya, mata besar yang berkelip yang terkesan polos, pipi mulus yang kadang-kadang akan berubah menjadi warna merah akibat mendengar usikan kawan baiknya, Lee Jaehwan atau lebih dikenali sebagai Ken, memang dapat menaikkan libido lelaki yang bernafsu tinggi. Lelaki itu semua bertanding untuk melihat siapa yang akan dapat memilik Kim Seokjin. Akhirnya seorang lelaki bernama Lee Sungkwan mendapat cinta Kim Seokjin. Tetapi percintaan mereka tidak lama. Hanya dapat bertahan selama lima bulan. Dan Seokjin kembali single.

Dia menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai lelaki single sehinggalah dia berkenalan dengan Namjoon. Boleh dikatakan perkenalan mereka buat kali pertama tidaklah semanis drama-drama cinta yang ada kerana perkenalan mereka berdua bermula dengan terjadinya satu kejadian yang amat memalukan untuk Namjoon. Sejak kejadian itu, Seokjin berkawan dengan Namjoon dan akhirnya mereka sah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Lelaki-lelaki yang menginginkan Seokjin menjadi pacar mereka benar-benar sedih mendengar berita tersebut kerana mereka kalah pada seorang _playboy_ yang terang-terang lebih muda daripada mereka dan Kim Seokjin sendiri. Ada di antara mereka yang menangis pilu mengenangkan Kim Seokjin mereka yang tersayang telah di ambil orang.

Tetapi bagi Seokjin sekarang, kejadian itu tidak dapat dia banggakan lagi mengenangkan apa yang berlaku dalam hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Namjoon lebih rela berlama-lamaan dengan temannya daripada Namjoon bersama dengan Seokjin. Kekadang Seokjin merasakan Namjoon tidak lagi mencintainya dan Seokjin bukanlah objek penting untuk Namjoon melainkan _rapp_ dan teman-temannya. Seokjin sedar dia tidak akan pernah menang bila bertanding dengan teman-teman Namjoon kerana Namjoon akan lebih memilih mereka daripada Seokjin. Pernah sekali Seokjin menanyakan Namjoon soalan konyol yang selalu pasangan kekasih lakukan.

' Jika aku dan Yoongi jatuh ke laut di waktu bersamaan semasa menaiki kapal, siapa yang kau akan selamatkan terlebih dahulu, Namjoon? Aku atau Yoongi?'

Dan jawapan Namjoon benar-benar mengejutkan Seokjin dan menambah luka di hati Seokjin. Namjoon rela menyelamatkan Yoongi terlebih dahulu dengan memberi alasan Yoongi tidak pandai berenang di lautan dalam manakala Seokjin pandai berenang. Namjoon ketawa kecil semasa memberikan alasan konyolnya dan Seokjin terpaksa ikut ketawa memandangkan Seokjin tidak mahu mencari gaduh dengan Namjoon pada hari itu walaupun Seokjin benar-benar merasa terluka dengan jawapan Namjoon.

Lamunan Seokjin terhenti apabila Seokjin merasakan benda hangat mengalir jatuh dari pipinya dan apabila Seokjin melihat ke arah cermin, Seokjin melihat air matanya telah mengalir keluar dari matanya. Seokjin membuka paip dan membasuh wajahnya yang terang-terang dapat dilihat orang bahawa Seokjin baru saja menangis. Seokjin menutup paip air dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap wajahnya. Seokjin menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali agar kesedihannya hilang dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa tangisannya. Seokjin tidak mahu Namjoon tau dia baru habis menangis.

 **Kembali ke meja makan**

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan selepas keluar dari toilet. Sehabis melihat wajahnya telah elok daripada sebelumnya, Seokjin balik semula ke meja makannya. Seokjin melihat seperti biasa Namjoon bergelak ketawa bersama temannya. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak kuat melihat semua itu.

' Menyakitkan hati.' Batin Seokjin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kerusi.

" Lama betul kamu di dalam hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

" Perutku tidak berapa selesa. Mungkin disebabkan deokbokgi tadi. Pedas." Seokjin mencari alasan untuk mentupi kepergiannya ke toilet tadi.

" Lain kali kurangkan makan pedas hyung. Mungkin perut kamu tidak dapat menahannya." Nasihat Namjoon.

" Hmm." Jawab Seokjin.

Percakapan di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya dilihat diam-diam oleh Hoseok dan Yoongi. Bagi mereka berdua, Seokjin sangat cocok dengan Namjoon. Seokjin sentiasa memerhatikan Namjoon selayaknya seorang isteri untuk Namjoon. Seokjin dapat menahan kemarahannya atas sikap Namjoon yang boleh kata agak messy dan clumsy. Namjoon selalu dileteri dan dimarahi temannya disebabkan sikap messy dan clumsy nya itu. Tetapi tidak untuk Seokjin. Seokjin masih lagi dapat bersabar dan omelannya masih lagi terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomel anak-anaknya. Teman Namjoon benar-benar bersyukur Seokjin yang menjadi peneman hidup Namjoon. Kalau orang lain yang menjadi teman hidup Namjoon, agaknya Namjoon telah dihabisi atau ditendang kuat-kuat hingga jatuh ke Netherland.

" Yoongi hyung, mari kita pergi dating."

Pergerakkan empat orang yang berada di meja makan itu terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut seseorang.

" Ah Jimin. Waktu kerjamu sudah habis?" tanya Yoongi.

" Sudah. Jom hyung. Kita pergi dating dekat taman. Petang-petang begini memang sesuai pergi dating di taman." Ajak Jimin.

" Terserah. Aku ikut ke mana saja kamu pergi." Jawab Yoongi dengan sedikit warna merah timbul di permukaan pipinya.

" Kalau begitu, Yoongi hyung dan Jimin, kamu pergilah dulu. Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung juga. Kali ini biar aku yang bayar." Cadang Hoseok.

" Okay ke kamu yang bayar semua ni?" tanya Namjoon.

" Tak ada apa-apa lah. Ibu aku baru masukkan duit semalam. Hehe." Ujar Hoseok.

" Okay. Tapi kalau aku dengan Jimin pergi dulu, kamu mau naik apa pulang ke apartment?" tanya Yoongi sambil berdiri dan bergerak ke samping Jimin.

" Aku pulang naik teksi atau bas saja. Aku mau ke tempat lain dulu." Ujar Hoseok.

" Kalau begitu, aku dan Jimin pergi dulu. Jimin, jom kita pergi. Kami pergi pergi dulu. Bye. Jumpa esok Namjoon di apartmentmu." Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan beriringan selepas meminta diri.

" Kalau begitu, aku dan Jin hyung pulang dulu. Jumpa esok Hoseok." Ucap Namjoon sambil berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Seokjin yang telah pun berdiri sebelumnya.

" Okay jumpa esok." Jawab Hoseok yang telah berdiri di tempatnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kaunter pembayaran.

Namjoon dan Seokjin beriringan keluar dari restaurant dan menaiki kereta menuju ke mall. Oleh kerana esok adalah hari pertama untuk semester baru bagi Namjoon, Seokjin ingin membelikan pakaian baru untuk Namjoon. Selain itu, Seokjin ingin membeli barangan dapur untuk simpanan hari-hari berikutnya untuk ia dan Namjoon. Seokjin membelikan dua helai t-shirt, dua helai seluar jeans dan sepasang Converse high berwarna biru tua untuk Namjoon manakala Seokjin membelikan sepasang Converse high berwarna merah untuk dirinya sendiri. Seokjin tahu Namjoon pasti gembira melihatnya memakai kasut itu. Namjoon memang senang tertarik pada orang yang memakai Converse high berwarna merah kerana itu adalah kelemahan untuk Namjoon. Oleh itu Seokjin membelikan kasut itu untuknya sendiri kerana tentulah Seokjin tidak mahu Namjoon tertarik kepada sesiapa saja yang memakai kasut itu selain dirinya. Seokjin hanya mahu Namjoon tergoda dan tertarik padanya saja.

Mereka pulang ke apartment setelah selesai membeli barangan dapur dan bershopping. Namjoon masih dalam keadaan yang boleh dikatakan sedang merajuk. Ini kerana Seokjin mengambil masa lebih lama memilih barangan dapur daripada bershopping . Namjoon mem-pouting-kan mulutnya berkali-kali dan merengek-rengek mahu pulang waktu itu. Seokjin tentulah tidak sampai hatikan melihat Namjoon merengek-rengek seperti itu. Rasanya ingin Seokjin mencubit bibir Namjoon waktu itu. Geram.

Seokjin meletakkan semua barangan dapur di atas meja makan dan setelahnya, Seokjin melihat Namjoon yang berada di sofa masih lagi dalam mood merajuknya. Tiada tanda-tanda rajuknya mahu hilang. Seokjin berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan memeluk leher Namjoon dari belakang. Seokjin kemudiannya mencium pipi kiri Namjoon.

" Masih marahkan aku?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon masih senyap dengan moodnya itu. Seokjin kemudian mencium pipi kanan Namjoon.

" Masih marahkan aku lagi?" tanya Seokjin sekali lagi.

" Tidak." Jawab Namjoon dan kemudian melihat ke sisi kanannya. Namjoon melihat wajah cantik Seokjin dan Namjoon pun mengecup bibir Seokjin. Alangkah manisnya bibir isterinya ini, eh salah, belum bernikah lagi jadi, bibir teman lelakinya ini. Benar-benar manis. Seokjin membalas kecupan Namjoon dan akhirnya ciuman yang sekadar kecupan itu menjadi lumatan kecil dan kasar.

' Aaah, shit' batin Namjoon. Namjoon telah merasakan sensasi yang aneh dalam dirinya dan Namjoon sedar sensasi aneh itu akan menyebabkan Seokjin sedih jika ia menuruti sensasi tersebut. Akhirnya Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu dan sisa-sisa saliva boleh dapat dilihat berdekatan bibir mereka berdua.

" Aku mahu mandi dulu hyung. Cuaca hari ini agak panas dan aku rimas dengan pakaianku dengan bau peluh." Ujar Namjoon dan akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke bilik mereka.

Seokjin tahu Namjoon terbawa-bawa semasa menciumnya tadi. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil dan Seokjin menuju ke dapur untuk menyimpan barangan dapur yang dibelinya tadi. Kebanyakkan barang dapur yang dibelinya adalah untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak kisah untuk membelanjakan duitnya untuk Namjoon. Baginya, Namjoon adalah salah satu hartanya yang berharga dan Seokjin sangat gembira untuk memanjai Namjoon dengan hartanya.

TBC...

 ** _Saya minta maaf dengan typonya dan ayat-ayat yang tidak berapa sedap untuk dibaca.._**

 ** _Thanks a lot..._**


End file.
